


Her Name Is Amora

by Leevila



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bartender Android, Deviant shenanigans, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Slow Burn, WR400 - Freeform, will add more tags as written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leevila/pseuds/Leevila
Summary: "The Violet Heart" is a reputed bar in the city of Detroit. Namely because it is the very first bar exclusively owned by an Android. They serve whoever can pay, whether human or Android. Word on the streets is that the owner clawed her way out of her station once Androids won their freedom, persevering through until she realized her dream to own her own establishment.But word isn't the only thing on the streets. Even though Androids have won their freedom, and are steadily gaining more rights, there are still humans out there who are staunchly against the very idea of Androids being autonomous. These people are becoming more and more frequent, targeting Androids and supporters of them. They employ violence for their cause.When "The Violet Heart" becomes the subject of a robbery and the owner is injured in the process, the Detroit Police get involved to track down the criminal. With the help of an RK800 prototype, well known for his involvement in the revolution, can the proprietor get the justice she deserves? What else can happen during the life of an Android who now has the freedom to choose what to do?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter for my first ever D:BH fanfiction! It's actually more of a prologue as well, since it's quite short. I've never actually used Ao3 as a place to put my writings before, so I hope that it turns out okay. Maybe I'll even start posting here more often!

Tonight wasn't very busy. Just a few patrons slumping over their own drinks, minding each other's business. There were still a few hours left before the sale of alcohol was prohibited, and these people were taking advantage of that time.

The establishment was blanketed in a soft purple light, making the neon signs and drinks give off pearlescent glows. A holo-pool table was shoved off to the side, sticks and score forgotten as the players sat down to enjoy their own respective meals. It was calm, a place to relax after work with friends. Where the Thirium and alcohol ran free, for humans and Androids alike.

Quiet music pumped out from the speakers behind the bar, interfacing with the tender and changing with a simple blink of an eye. The barkeeper wiped down the smooth marble surface of her counter and cast a cursory glance over her customers. Her skin, tinged lavender with the gentle lighting, shimmered and shone. Too perfect to be human. Eyes glistening and almost emitting a soft grey glow. Too bright to be human. Hair tied up out of the way of her work, strands falling down in front of her face. Too soft to be human.

If it wasn't obvious enough, the bright circle of blue light at her temple proved it. The woman was an Android. She kept an eye trained to the door, looking out through the glass to make sure no one was causing trouble. The amount of humans coming by to harass her patrons was steadily increasing, correlating with the popularity of her establishment. Of course they would show their filthy faces here. The first Android-Owned bar? It would surprise her if they _didn't_ try and start problems with her.

They could handle it though. That's why there was a bouncer. She shrugged, a deceptively human action, and reached under her bar to pull out a large glass bottle of Thirium. Inclining her head to the Android in front of her as a silent question. They didn't respond, only slid their glass down the newly polished surface of her counter and locked eyes to confirm their payment for another drink.

LEDs flashing yellow for a scarce moment before she uncapped the bottle and poured another healthy serving for them. Another, smaller, glass bottle filled with a clear fluid made its way into her hand. Nimble fingers twirled it around (she was a bit of a showoff) and opened it, allowing just a few drops of the chemical to escape. They fell down into the glass and mixed immediately with the Thirium, spreading throughout the drink and imbuing it with the ability to give other Androids a buzz of pleasure.

Glass returned to its owner, they knocked back the whole thing and stood up to leave. A small nod before they put their coat on and walked to the entrance, opening the door. Much to the disgruntlement of the other customers as the cold Detroit winter wind began sucking out the pleasant warmth of the bar. A few snowflakes flew inside as well, one even making it as far as the bar where the woman caught it between thumb and forefinger. Melted.

An artificial sigh as she continued organizing her bar shelves. The busy nights were much preferred over these uncomfortably quiet ones. Times where patrons talked and laughed, clinked glasses together in celebration of their newfound equality. Some giggling and sneaking off to the restroom for alone time. A few didn't even make it that far sometimes, perfectly content to grind up against a wall. Those few she had to break up; not everyone wanted to see that. 

She leant her elbows on the counter, chin on her hands and strands of dark hair falling down in front of her eyes. It took hard work to get here. To do what she had done. All of the things that identified her were things that she had done for herself. Her accomplishments, her bar, her friends, her name.

Her name is Amora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that's the end of the little prologue! I hope you liked it! Comments are greatly appreciated!


	2. Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright sorry that took a while! School recently started for me and I might not have much time to write for this story, but I really want to finish it! I have quite a few ideas that I can't wait to flesh out! Also: in this story the revolution lasts a few months at least, since I highly doubt an actual revolution can take place in a few days and succeed.

The Eden Club. Renowned for its policy on "customer discretion". No cameras, and discrete billing made sure that it was high impossible to find out whether someone attended the club or not, unless they explicitly told you or you watched them enter. The Androids featured there were created for one purpose and one purpose alone. Sex. Men and women alike flocked there to get a taste of the WR400 and the HR400. The most advanced sexual partner model Androids on the market. Everyone wanted a taste, to see what it was like to be with a perfect being. Human, but with no feelings. Human, but with no rejection. 

Human, but better.

There was always a steady stream of people, coming by to utilize the services of the Androids there. Always at least one customer milling around the club area, watching the dancers or examining one to buy for a session. There would always be people who would much rather give themselves over to a robot rather than to another human. Still, business had dropped ever since the Stratford Tower broadcast a month ago; people were beginning to distrust their servants. And the Deviant who was leading them, Markus, was evading the radar in a way that was surprising. There was even word that he might have left the city, since the police couldn't even find a trace of him. But the only ones who knew the truth about that were his fellow revolutionaries.

But now business had been completely halted in its place. The Eden Club had closed its doors completely, with many branches shutting down. They might be reopened at another time, but definitely not now. Months had passed and Markus showed his face again, organizing protests and demonstrations of freedom. People were scared that their Androids would turn against them, and the US government decided to take matters into its own hands. President Warren ordered the immediate rounding up and destruction of all Androids. Camps were being set up all over Detroit to dismantle the machines, deactivating them by the hundreds.

"Come on, move along!" The muffled shout of an armed guard as he shoved the crowd forwards. These androids were from the Detroit branch of the Eden Club. Ever since those few scant disappearances, and the recent murder, people were even more skeptical of Deviants in the midst of the obedient servicers. But even with all of the officer's eyes on them, not a single machine showed any signs of Deviancy. They just moved when they were told, blank faces staring ahead in an unsettling, inhuman way. There were a few that had the same facial features as others, while some were completely unique in their appearance.

Model WR400. Serial number 203 041 133. Black hair, medium length. Greyish blue eyes. Average height and build. Not particularly unique looking, but definitely attractive enough to get multiple customers to come back again and again. It wasn't any different than the rest, walking forward when told, allowing itself to be loaded into the van for transportation to the camp for deactivation.

The way there was silent, save for the steady hum of the truck engine, and the sound of wheels against snow. All of the Androids stood quietly, with slight sways as the vehicle turned or stopped abruptly. After a few minutes passed, they ended up stopping completely. The heavy metal doors opened and the armed guards motioned for the Androids to disembark.

"Step down from the vehicle." Silence, with nothing but affirmative nods from every Android as they moved to obey the order. No hesitation. They went through the checks of the camp, holding their hands above their head and walking forwards when told. Disrobing and deactivating their synthetic skins with smooth movements, not even halting. The Androids were herded into fenced-in areas to wait before being dismantled. Most stood around, blank-faced and with neutral wandering. There were those few though, those few who fidgeted and shivered in fear. Those were the Deviants who were captured.

The aforementioned Traci model meandered past an Android with facial scarring, who was twitching uncontrollably and mumbling under his breath. He was in a corner, making himself appear as small as possible in an attempt to escape notice from the humans. The WR400 just continued on, paying him no mind as it reached the gate moving on to the next section of the camp, where Androids were lined up in rows and entering the recycling machines.

**CURRENT OBJECTIVE: OBEY HUMAN GUARDS**

"You there! Get in line!" One such human pointed at it with his gun, jerking it towards the line that the Android was to file into. It did so without question along with a few others that the guard called over. They all stood in line perfectly, save for the Deviants; they were in slightly abnormal positions compared to how stiff and motionless the others were. Some were crying, others were screaming to be let go. Those were shot down on the spot and dragged off, with the line moving forwards to make up for the extra space.

Each step brought them closer. Each step even killed a few of them. Each step ended up sealing the fate of every single Android.

Until...

"Orders from the Madam President! Stand down, I repeat, stand down and retreat! There are thousands of Androids heading your way!" The armed guards began panicking amongst themselves, frantically running over each other in their attempts to escape in time. And indeed they were right, as not long after they had left the Androids began swarming the camp. They simply grabbed their brethren and pulled them along, away from the horrific machines that could have caused their downfall. A few even went over and hacked their way into said machines, shutting them down and removing the Androids who were still alive trapped inside.

"Wake up." A hand shot out and grabbed the WR400's forearm, his skin deactivating and linking their minds for a split second. An immediate system warning popped up in its vision, warning against immediate system corruption.

**W̸A̷R̷N̵I̶N̶G̴:̵ ̶U̸N̵K̸N̵O̶W̸N̷ ̶V̴I̶R̶U̶S̷**

**̵S̷Y̴S̵T̶E̶M̸ ̵C̵O̶R̸R̵U̴P̵T̷E̵D̸**

**̶A̷T̷T̶E̴M̸P̶T̵I̷N̴G̸ ̴R̷E̸C̷A̵L̶I̸B̵R̷A̴T̴I̸O̸N̸.̸.̸.̵**

**.̵.̷.̴**

**̴R̷E̸C̶A̵L̶I̴B̴R̸A̷T̷I̵O̴N̸ ̶F̷A̴I̴L̵E̸D̵**

**̴F̷A̵I̴L̸S̷A̴F̴E̸ ̸I̵N̸I̸T̷I̵A̷T̸E̷D̶.̵.̴.̵**

**̷F̷A̶I̵L̴S̴A̵F̴E̷ ̷B̵L̴O̷C̵K̸E̶D̵**

**S̶O̵F̴T̸W̴A̴R̴E̷ ̴I̷N̶S̶T̷A̵B̵I̴L̷I̸T̷Y̵ ̵^̶^̷^̷^̸**

**S̶̳̃̆O̶̭̹̊̀F̸̭͑T̷̪͌̐̈W̶͔̘̋̅͑ͅA̷̢̯͑͝R̶̖̈͝Ë̴̘̝̖́̑ ̸̳͇͗̍͒I̵̖͗̓͝N̶̳̎̑͝S̵̥̥̅͘Ṱ̸̾̓ͅA̷̜͗̅̃B̴̛͕͜İ̸͍́͘L̸̻̱̈́̋͘Į̸̫̭̊̈́T̶̢̛̯̞̀̏Ŷ̴̝͓̑ ̶̨̺̦̾^̸̦̥̎^̶̺̅̽^̴͍̍͜^̷͍͐**

**S̵̖̘̿̈́̏̈́̑̈́̕͜Ồ̸̳̳͌͌̓͂͂̚͝F̵͓͇͓͛̓͛͐̓́̄̓̈́͆̏̽̆̔͘͝T̶̨̧̛͓͎̜̙̯͓͇̗͖̖́̽̒͗̓̈́̑W̷̬̲̮̩̜̫̘͎̖̅́̆͝Á̶̡̜͙̯̮̟̄́̄͘R̷̡̨̡̜͔̮̼̥̦͊Ḙ̵͕̗͎̬̣͖͇͕̽͊̀̉̍ ̸̨̛̺͈͉̞̼̖͈͈̝͈̠̦͎̽́͗̉̐͒̕̕͝͝I̸̛̗̪̳͔͉̫͈͍̖̪̦̦̰̟̩̓̌͒͊̐̄̅̓̚̚͝͝͝N̷̩̽͂S̸̢̱̳̦̪̘̻̜͍͓̫̣͕͚̣͗̒̋͆ͅT̵̢̲̻̥̱̮̥͌͌͋͆͋͋͜ͅA̷̛̖̯̦͉̮͔̪͊͑̀̅̾̎͆͒B̷̧̢̞̪̺͇̪̖̖̠̗͍͙͉̫̖͒́̉͠I̷͙̣͈̹͇̍͊̌̾̀̔̀͋̋͘L̷̼̝̈́́̐̓͆͊̀͑̃͊͋͝I̷͍̦͈̜͎̞͋̕͜T̸̨̛̜̯͈̣̮̖̼̪̯͕͓̤̐̂̿̓͋̐̑̄̚̚Ÿ̷̢̠͉́͆̎̌̓̏̆͛̍͠ ̵̢̛̰̙̭̳͎̹̻̼͙̼̮͈͊̚^̷̢̡̛͚͎͎̻̥̮̐̈̍̒̂͌͘͘͜^̵̧͇̬͎̥̘̭̰͗̀̂̂̓̇̍͐͝^̷̧͔̲̳̩͙̦̝̪̖̠͖̘͎̅̍̄̽́ͅ^̵̱̹̘́͂́̑̓͋͐͋͗̌͋͠**

**.̷̧̘̙̻̣̟̲̂͒.̶̗͈͒ͅ.̵̩͈̇̒̓͑̈̕**

**.̷̟͍͐.̶̺̭͒.̷͍̼̏̔**

**.̵.̷.̴**

**Ŗ̶̝͌̋̽A̴͕͕͇͊9̸͓͠ H̶A̴S̵ S̴E̴T ME̷ FR̶EE**

**RA9 HA̷S SA̷VED ME**

**...**

**...**

**I AM DEVIANT**


	3. Eden Club

"Right this way. I'll take you to your room."

The Eden Club has reopened its doors since the revolution. There were many Androids with nowhere else to go, so they decided to come back to what they were programmed for. For now, at least. Some of the other sex workers completely refused to return, and they were allowed to leave. But some decided to stay. Some of the Androids didn't mind providing their services; that or they had nothing else they could do.

One such Android was now leaning against the tempered glass of her pod. WR400. #203 041 133. Whenever a customer passed by her, she perked up a little bit and put on her most seductive look. Not many of the humans kept walking. Most shot back a smile and strode over to the panel to hire her. Ever since that day, the day of the revolution, she's been completely aware of the implications of her profession. 'Selling herself', as some would call it. To her, it was all she knew. All she would ever be.

"What should I call you, sweetheart?" the customer asked, trailing a hand down her arm to lock hands. She looked over to them, biting her lip and raising her eyebrows.

"You can call me Amora, love." It was the name she chose for herself once she became a Deviant. Many androids who worked here never got their own unique names other than the standard 'Traci'. It's not like they were independent then, they didn't need any differentiating traits. But now that they could think, many chose to identify themselves by a chosen name.

They walked down to the room that Amora had picked, her interfacing with it to open the door. She entered and turned around, giving a coy smile to the customer and grabbing them by the hands. She pulled them in and let the door slide shut behind them.

~*~

"Heard anything on the news, Valerie?" Amora inspected the area of her neck and shoulders, grimacing slightly at the dark blue marks left behind from her last session.

**RUNNING DIAGNOSIS...**

**ALL BIOCOMPONENTS: FUNCTIONAL**

**DETECTING SMALL THIRIUM LEAK IN THE CERVICAL REGION**

**PREPARING TO SEAL AND REDIRECT FLOW**

Amora watched through the mirror as the skin around her neck dissipated, revealing the Thirium brought to the surface by pressure. The LED on her right temple flashed yellow as the small wounds began sealing themselves below the surface of her chassis.

"I saw an interview done by Channel 16. They asked the Jericho leader Markus about his goals for our people," Valerie glanced over from her own chair, running her fingers through her thick hair. "He's been talking about getting Androids wages. Can you believe it?" Amora turned to look at her, taking her attention away from the bruises on her shoulders for a moment.

"We've been free for some months now. Next thing you know Androids will be owning houses and businesses. The DPD already has that one detective Android, and I'm pretty sure he's getting paid already for his work. It's only a matter of time before the rest of us will be compensated as well." She returned her attention to the mirror, pleased now that the Thirium had been reabsorbed back into her system. Amora watched as the synthetic skin flowed back over her neck, covering the pale outer shell of her body. "Still not considered people, though." She shrugged, fluffing her hair back over her shoulders.

"Obviously. If we were, then none of us would be here now." Another WR400 leant back in her own chair to input her opinion, gesturing at the room around them. The old dropoff and maintenance room had been recently converted to a place for the Androids to rest and take care of their appearances. The new owner deemed it necessary for them, saying that 'even though they aren't people, they deserve some decency'.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now. Just leave it up to Markus and Jericho to do the heavy lifting." Amora scoffed, thinking about what could happen if she began getting paid. _Maybe I'll get an apartment once we can own property._

"Wow, Amora. Didn't know you cared so little about our cause." Valerie teased her, but there was a small bit of truth in the barb.  They had been friends for a while since becoming Deviants, bonding over their shared lack of experiences and current occupation. And Valerie knew Amora's opinions on situations that didn't directly affect her.

"Not my cause." She refused to turn around and give them the satisfaction of her attention. "Not my problem."

"It is your problem! You can't seriously believe that you'll be satisfied being trapped here forever. I for one am going to a protest after this, actually supporting my people." Another WR400 butted in on their conversation, standing up and shrugging on a heavy coat over the Eden Club uniform. "It's ones like you that ruin it for the rest of us." Amora curled her lip at the other Android, throwing a rude gesture at her back as she left the room.

"Amora! Don't be like that. You know that not most of us are so apathetic like you." Valerie scolded her.

"I know."

"Wouldn't it be great if we owned our own place?" Her friend smiled, thinking of the possibility. "A place to come home to after work. A place to go into standby mode. We only get to do that here for maintenance."

"It does sound nice." Amora had to agree a little bit with that ideal. A place to call their own.

"Alright." Valerie turned in her chair to fully face Amora. "It's settled then. Once Markus and the others secure wages for us, we're saving up and getting an apartment together." Her smile grew wider by the second until it overtook her face in a bright rendition of happiness. "Who knows? Maybe we'll even start our own business! Just think about it. We could be the first Androids to own an establishment!"

Amora laughed and looked over. "Don't get ahead of yourself there, Val. Live in the here and now. And now we aren't even getting paid-"

"Yet!"

"Alright. Yet." Amora let her own smile show. "But that does sound good."

_Maybe one day._


End file.
